kingdomheartsmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts II
This is the third series of manga based of the popular action role playing game series Kingdom Hearts. It was released in five volumes, only two of which has been published in America. The American volumes were published by TOKYOPOP. It was originally written and drawn Shiro Amano, but based off the concept by Tetsuya Nomura. Like the second Kingdom Hearts manga series this one reads from right to left, like classic Japanese manga. Volume 1 This volume was published in America on July 3, 2007 by TOKYOPOP. Index Chapter 1: Twilight Town Chapter 2: The Intruder Chapter 3: Beach Flavored Ice Cream Chapter 4: The Distant Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 5: No. XIII Chapter 6: The Address-less Letter Chapter 7: What I Want to Ask Volume 2 This volume was published in America on May 9, 2008 by TOKYOPOP. Index Chapter 8: Expired Time Chapter 9: Break Down Chapter 10: The Tears of Nobody Chapter 11: We Run With our Backs to the Twilight Chapter 12: The Key that opens The Door of Light Chapter 13: Rendezvous at Hollow Bastian Volume 3 This volume was never published in America. It was released in Japan on April 22, 2008. Volume 4 This volume was never published in America. It was released in Japan on November 22, 2008. Volume 5 This volume was never published in America. It was released in Japan on August 22, 2009 Differences This section refers to changes from the game to the manga. *Before fighting Seifer in the game, you are given the choice to choose from a Struggle Sword, Hammer and Wand. In the manga adaption, Seifer tosses a Struggle Sword (the well balanced one) at Roxas' feet, giving him no other option but to use this. *The only Keyblade's Sora/Roxas are able to use are Oblivion, Oathkeeper, and the Kingdom Key. *When Roxas first encounters the Dusk Nobodies, they form a sort of cage around Roxas and carry him towards a portal. Just before they reach the portal, the Keyblade appears. *The photo is with Roxas and his friends at the beach instead of in front of the gate by the Haunted Mansion. *Dusks and Assassins are seen floating around, giving Axel (who is standing on the roof of the Haunted Mansion in the "real" Twilight Town) a picture of Roxas. He then burns the picture and wonders where "the real thing is hiding." *It is explained that the lesser Nobodies cannot tell the real thing (Roxas) from a photo, hence stealing the pictures from around Twilight Town. *Roxas does not choose the Dream Sword, Shield or Staff here, but skips right to the battle with the Twilight Thorn. *Roxas and the gang do only the Poster job with Roxas being mentioned not doing so by Olette after losing the first set of 5000 munny. *Riku was never asked by DiZ to reveal his name (which he would answer Ansem when asked) and also that he had to do some chores like mopping around. *It was never mentioned that Hayner in the game got another set of 5000 munny from his relatives. *Axel pins Roxas to the ground while telling him his place in Organization XIII. *Roxas falls off the Bell Tower while trying to catch his ice-cream that was sliding off of the stick. *In the Struggle tournament, contestants wear suits with the orbs attached to them. *The battle between Vivi and Seifer as well as Roxas and Setzer were not shown at all but both ended up being winners respectively. *Instead of on the train, the gang admire their crystals in The Usual Spot. Roxas realizes that his is missing while digging through his clothes, in his room. *Roxas and his friends only check out the haunted mansion, instead of all seven wonders. *DiZ mentions something about disposing of Naminé. DiZ wanted Riku to erase Naminé after her job was completed. *The scene where Axel appears to Roxas and tells him of the orders to eliminate him is changed. Instead, Axel appears to Roxas bringing with him snacks and offers some to Roxas; then he tells him of his orders. *After Roxas and Axel's fight, Axel says the same thing says up to Roxas saying "Yeah, I'll be waiting." Instead of Axel giving a remark to Roxas that he'd be in the next life, Axel just says that he'd be waiting as well. *Roxas only strikes DiZ's digital projection once here. DiZ's digital projection only appears once to him at this time, not twice. *When Sora awakens in the manga adaption, he goes to sleep again, only to be yelled at in the ear by Donald to wake up. Sora also does not jump out of the pod and embrace Donald and Goofy here, but only stretches, yawns and asks where they are. *When they enter town, the end of Summer holidays festival is on and they decide to look around. Sora ends-up telling Hayner and Seifer to stop fighting. Seifer tries to beat Sora up but Sora uses his prizes to beat him. *Before Sora and his companions get their tickets, some Nobodies appeared as well as King Mickey which were all witnessed by Hayner, Pence and Olette. *Sora was shown being bored when he and his comrades did not reach Yen Sid's Tower yet. *Goofy was seen playing a Crossword puzzle and there was simply no other words than "king" filled in as well as it not fitting the spaces. *Yen Sid personally ended up in combat against Pete and the Heartless instead of having Sora take care of them. *Sora, Donald and Goofy were seen having Tea Time with Yen Sid when in the game, it was serious business (which the fairies being Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were also seen having their own Tea Time). *Sora's new outfit was not turned into a Princess's and an unknown outfit in the game before getting to the intended one by the fairies. *Yen Sid gave Sora a hand knitted 'Keyblade Cozy' resembling the face of King Mickey before he leaves. *Sora is not shown to use Drive Forms, and does not obtain the Star Seeker. *Sora was not shown to wield two Keyblades unlike in the game when with the fairies. *Goofy was seen reading a Manga as well as the Gummi Ship running out of gas and also Sora and especially Donald were forced to smile no matter what happens which leads to one another twitching here and vexing there as they go for Hollow Bastion (previously Radiant Garden). *Maleficent is resurrected at the Villains' Vale rather than in Yen Sid's Tower. *There is a scene involving Yuffie and Leon disposing of Heartless (which some shows themselves threatening to behead Leon with his own Gunblade), they are then given rice balls by one of the people in town after Yuffie stated that they would have to pay for their services given. They are then shown having a conversation before Sora arrives in Hollow Bastion. *Pete was doing some chores which Maleficent even commented and we learn that Pete would feel sick going through the corridor of darkness. *Unlike in the game, Leon and the others apparently did not forget Sora while his memories were being restored. *Sora was seen still smiling with force, no thanks to the side effects of face staying in a certain fix after some time. *Aerith got the habit of putting in things like milk into Leon's soda in an Omake and sugar into Cid's barley tea before Yuffie shows up with her fellow allies. *Merlin mistook Cid's words of Heartless as Cockroaches, suggesting for their plan to dispose of the Heartless to be putting a poison-injected dumpling for the Heartless to take back and then consume, and they would trump the creatures in one fell swoop. *Leon did not act like himself in the game, Cid said a different line and Aerith did not state they missed Sora and his companions and Merlin did not need to re-teach Sora Magic again as well as Leon taking Sora and gang to see the 1000 Heartless instead of going off by himself first plus the fact that Leon did not point to the Nobodies like he did in the game. *Sora's first encounter with Organization XIII is interrupted by Xigbar being blasted by a Claymore. *Donald and Goofy were not away but were with Sora and Leon who all fought together with Sora remain standing but the other three all wiped out. *Leon weakly returned to Cid after the battle with the Nobodies and falls face first on the floor. *The Organization is shown having a meeting very similar to the ones shown in Final Mix. *Axel and Naminé are shown together at The Clocktower. Naminé attempted to use the corridor of darkness with limited success. *Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Merlin are all shown together having dinner. Yuffie apparently says something to get on Cid's nerves. *Instead of visiting each world twice, the events of both visits are merged together. *Xaldin is fought and defeated as soon as Beast regains control of himself. He then retreats to The World That Never Was where a Replica of Vexen (from the end of Chain of Memories's manga adaption) kills him. *Xigbar is the one responsible for Shan-Yu's army of Heartless. *When Mushu encounters Sora he wonders why Sora doesn't recognize him. He then quickly reads through the Kingdom Hearts manga and expresses his anger about his scenes being cut. *Shan-Yu uses the Storm Rider to attack the palace. *Sora fights Shan-Yu on the roof of the palace and makes short work of him; after Shan-Yu's defeat, Xigbar kills him. *Sora, Donald and Goofy don't land in The Underworld and instead land in the Coliseum entrance where they hear Meg's cries for help and rush down to The Underworld to save her. *The Hydra is an opponent Sora faces in a tournament who he defeats by ring out. *Kairi throws her message in a bottle to Sora with much force, instead of lowering it into the water. *Zazu appear in Pride Lands. Licensing Issues Further translation to English and publication in the United States has been postponed- no release is currently planned for Kingdom Hearts II, volumes 3, 4, and 5, or for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This is due to Tokyopop having lost the license. Disney and Square Enix have made no public comment on the future of the manga series.